


Terminal

by FireDragonPhia



Series: FT Angst Week 2016 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst Week 2016, Death, F/M, Gen, Short, sad I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDragonPhia/pseuds/FireDragonPhia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never thought it would come to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terminal

The silence was deafening.

Her words hung in the air, her chocolate eyes cast to the ground as she sniffled, waiting for someone to say something- _anything_.

She had kept them in the dark for too long about this. She just hadn't wanted them to waste their time worrying about her or trying to help her. She thought she would be alright- that she could come out of this with her mild symptoms.

And even in the tense silence of the room, she wanted to let out a bitter laugh.

It only made sense that she suffered the same fate as her mother.

"Terminal?" Her boyfriend spoke first, the blonde nodding.

"They... There isn't anything more that can be done." She said, trying so hard to not break into sobs. "I only have a few months- they don't know exactly when my heart will give out, only that it will and it's going to be sooner rather than later."

Again, silence over took them.

No one spoke. No one breathed. No one cried or made any noise at all- and she didn't blame them. When they first told her a year ago of this strange illness she was in a similar state. But back then at least she had hope that she wouldn't succumb to it, contrary to now when there was almost no time left.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours but could've been mere minutes. In all honesty, she really didn't care. After what seemed like forever, her best friend broke into sobs, burying her face in her hands and breaking the fragile silence. The woman who once called her her love rival followed in suit, crying loudly and clinging to the arm of her beloved. The man who was practically her brother had silent tears rolling down his cheeks and the one who held her best friend close had his eyes sewn shut. Her strongest female friend was shaking, taking ragged inhales just as her friend with the red tattoo pulled her gently onto his lap.

She herself was suddenly being wrapped up in her boyfriend's warm arms, his voice echoing in her mind.

_You'll be alright._

_Please don't leave me._

_This isn't happening._

_I love you so much._

And only two short months later, she had fallen silent.

And only her silence would remain.

**Author's Note:**

> FT Angst Week Day 1: Silence


End file.
